


Best Encounter Of The Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Bad Days, Bad Mood, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Favors, Flirting, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Pissed Off, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was having a bad day after finishing up a case, He went to the coffee shop, & found that something made his day better, A.J., Does she make it better for him, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Best Encounter Of The Day:

*Summary: Danny was having a bad day after finishing up a case, He went to the coffee shop, & found that something made his day better, A.J., Does she make it better for him, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams wanted to hit something, by the time he finished work that day, He was so pissed that nothing could be done for an abused victim, afraid of her rich fiancé, He was almost ready to punch the guy's teeth out, luckily he had Commander Steve McGarrett, & his friends to back him off, & bring him back to reality, Steve told him to go home, & take time for himself, Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly offered to take over his paperwork, & Officer Kono Kalakaua offered to take his kids for the night, The Blond thanked them, & took them up on their offer. He decided to indulge a little bit at his favorite pastry shop nearby.

 

When he got in, & was greeted by his favorite barista, Connie, who like him, came from New Jersey, "Con, Can I have my usual ?, I want my coffee supercharged, Please ?", The Young Barista said with sympathy, "It's been one of those days, huh, Baby ?", "You got that right", Danny replied, as he got his treat, he heard a voice saying, "Well, There is nothing like chocolate & coffee to make the day a little bit better", He turned around, & found a smiling Lieutenant A.J. McClain enjoying her own treat, before heading home for the day.

 

"Well, Lieutenant, My Day has certainly gotten better, What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you on this particular afternoon ?", The Redhead said simply, "I pulled a double duty, & I had barely time to enjoy a sweet treat in between, I thought about this place, One of my friends told me about it, So, Here I am, Chocolate Chip Peanut Butter Cookies are to die for", She indicated to a seat, & said, "Care to join me ?", He nodded & said, "Thank you", & they got to know each other better, as he sat down to join her.

 

He told her that she is on the Search & Rescue Division, & she also likes to help with undercover assignments occasionally, He told her that he loves working with the taskforce, & he couldn't imagine working anywhere else, & he told her about the latest case, that Five-O had, & she was pissed off, that the piece of crap, could get away from going to jail on Domestic Violence, She said with confidence, "Let me see what I can do, I got some favors owed to me, I will let you know what I turn up with", & he said with a dazzling smile, "Thank you, I appreciate it", & they looked at each other, & she decided to be bold, & said, "You got the most amazing smile, & prettiest eyes that I ever saw", Danny grinned at her, & said teasingly to her.

 

"You flirting with me, Lieutenant ?", Danny asked, A.J. said with a smile, "Maybe, Detective, Is it working ?", Danny got up, & collected his trash, "Maybe, Maybe I will see you later ?", "I will definitely see _you_ first",  & he laughed & walked away from the table, & she was checking out his perfect ass. **"Mmmm, I ** _will_** definitely see _**you**_ first, Detective Williams"** , she thought to herself with a smirk, & she went back to enjoy her time for herself, & thought of the possibility that the blond detective & her could get together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
